


【瀚冰】刚好遇见你

by YIYIMAX



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 甜饼 高瀚宇 季肖冰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIYIMAX/pseuds/YIYIMAX





	【瀚冰】刚好遇见你

文笔渣，ooc，圈地自萌  
请勿拍砖  
下面正文

季肖冰有部新剧是只wei遇见你，但季肖冰和高瀚宇更倾向刚好遇见你的说。高瀚宇庆幸时光磨炼出自身的稳重和锐气，现在站在季肖冰身边刚刚好。想想多年前的视频不忍直视，一副什么都不懂的样子，放以前真不敢跟季肖冰在一起。并不是说年少时不好，否定年少时的日子，只是那时候不够合适。  
季肖冰也有同样的想法，如果年少时候认识高瀚宇，也未必能跟他一起。高瀚宇太活泼了，但季肖冰年少时是个热爱演戏的文艺青年，追求诗与远方、罗曼蒂克和歇斯底里。随着年纪渐长，他选择伴侣越来越倾向于舒服与默契，高瀚宇给他的感觉刚刚好，足够好的默契，性格上的契合让他们相处越来越舒服，高瀚宇的活泼也给他带来烟火气。  
没有太多歇斯底里，只是刚好遇见你，细水长流。  
明天就是冬至了，高瀚宇和季肖冰依然在异地，各自有各自的工作要忙。虽然微信联系一直密切，但是由于无法当面接触，让在谈恋爱的高瀚宇无法抑制自己，动不动在微博上暗戳戳撒狗粮，宣告“老子在和季肖冰恋爱”。新剧风好甜要播了，网上cp粉都吼着吃柠檬。高瀚宇提心吊胆了好多天。“该怎么办呢？”求生欲折磨着二哈吃饭都吃不香，说他家季大爷没看过预告那是不可能的。这几天聊天暗戳戳在提那预告。  
聊天记录1  
高瀚宇：宝贝起床了吗，天气冷，多穿点衣服。  
季肖冰：老早起床了，你也多穿点衣服，二哈乖.jpg。  
高瀚宇：吃了早餐了吗？  
季肖冰：吃了，今天吃早餐有人给我一杯柠檬水，特酸，下次给你泡一杯。  
高瀚宇：宝贝对我真好.gif (高瀚宇内心：大爷饶了我，我去跪榴莲，不要给我看你的吻戏，我实名制拒绝喝柠檬水。)

聊天记录2  
季肖冰：哈哈哈哈，我们聚餐有两个男演员喝醉了吻一起了。  
高瀚宇：护住小饼.jpg。不许喝醉，不许跟别的男演员靠太近。  
季肖冰：诶，他们是直男……瞎想什么。  
高瀚宇：那也不许。  
季肖冰：哈哈你说他们是不是戏里没吻戏，戏外过一下瘾。你说是不是啊  
（高瀚宇内心：吻戏……）  
高瀚宇：大爷说得对！

聊天记录3、  
季肖冰：我家二哈，你吃过酸梅糖吗？  
高瀚宇：没有吃过诶。  
季肖冰：挺好吃的，我去超市时顺便买到，酸酸甜甜。  
（高瀚宇：关键词又来了，酸……）  
高瀚宇：那我是你的酸梅糖男朋友鸭  
季肖冰：噗呲

聊天记录4、  
聊天记录5、  
……

“唉……”二哈高瀚宇在车上长吐一口气，这几天隔着屏幕都闻到大爷的酸味。他切换到微博小号逛瀚冰超话，看到一堆柠檬照片，头疼。这届女儿太不给力了，只会堵柜门，你爸爸我快狗带了，你们也不支点招。他打开齐勋X jxb48一系列视频，治愈受伤的心。突然，他灵机一动，我可以像他们一样去剪视频，只剪自己部分，自家宝贝看到就不会酸啦。他吩咐身边助理找人剪视频：“记住，不能有接吻，不能有牵手……男的女的都不行，总之纯净版的，不然你哥跪榴莲时拉着你一起跪。”看着助理憋着没话说的表情。爽！老子安全了。

第二天，助理把视频发给高瀚宇，高瀚宇看着纯净版视频觉得安全感满满，对助理嘚瑟：“以后哥俩不跪榴莲，咱吃榴莲。”助理os：别拉上我，谈恋爱的人我惹不起。

“嗡……”手机震动一下，高瀚宇看到他家季宝贝发消息过。  
季肖冰; 吉林出租车闹ba工，我们打不到车，唉，烦呀。  
高瀚宇：打不到车，打我。  
季肖冰：真烦【偷笑】  
高瀚宇：还烦呀。  
季肖冰：我说的是你真烦  
高瀚宇：就烦着你。

高瀚宇接着发生微博：你的酸梅糖男友即将上线 准备好柠檬一下吧 丝喇～ 还有 以后打不到车 打我 。  
然后配上纯净版视频，能秀恩爱的感觉，真爽。享受阳光四分钟后，手机“嗡……”微博显示特别关注有消息，他打开一看发现季肖冰发了微博：冬至，都吃饺子或是汤圆了吗？

他发了微信季肖冰：今晚视频一起吃汤圆吧，一起过冬至。


End file.
